


A Cure for Boredom

by adjit



Series: Request drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Mistletoe shenanigans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjit/pseuds/adjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’re mistletoe!” Terezi says, as if it’s obvious. “These are the main part of the shenanigans I have planned. You have to kiss when you and someone else are caught underneath it, right?”<br/>“Yes, that is the custom. I still have to wonder what prompted this."<br/>Terezi shrugs. “Boredom. Now, are you going to help me or not?”<br/>You smile. “Of course.” <br/>Who can resist shenanigans?</p>
<p>(From the prompt: "Rose and Terezi get bored around the holiday season and decide to put up some drawings of mistletoe to mess with the rest of the meteor bound people. :3")</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Boredom

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]

GC: ROS3

GC: 1 R3QU3ST 4SS1ST4NC3 FOR SOM3

GC: HOL1D4Y SH3N4N1G4NS

GC: >:]

TT: Hello to you as well, Terezi.

TT: And why, may I ask, are you planning on “shenanigans,” as you call it?

GC: NO, YOU M4Y NOT 4SK!

GC: JUST H3LP M3

TT: Will anyone get hurt due to said shenanigans?

GC: NO 1 DONT TH1NK SO

TT: Darn.

GC: M4YB3 SOM3 PR1D3 THOUGH

TT: Alright then, I’ll come help.

TT: It has been quite quiet around here.

TT: Boring even.

GC: 1M GO1NG TO STOP YOU TH3R3, W3 DONT H4V3 T1M3 FOR 3XT3N3D M3T4PHORS

GC: JUST M33T M3 UP H3R3 , 4LR1GHT?

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]

“What are these?” You look at the ground, which is currently scattered with… well you’re not entirely sure.

“They’re mistletoe!” Terezi says, as if it’s obvious. “These are the main part of the shenanigans I have planned. You have to kiss when you and someone else are caught underneath it, right?”

“Yes, that is the custom.” You pick up a “mistletoe” and look closer at it. It’s a crudely drawn version of a standard mistletoe- green leaves with red berries, and what you assume is a red bow tied at the end. “I still have to wonder what prompted this.”

Terezi shrugs. “Boredom. Now, are you going to help me or not?”

You smile. “Of course.” Who can resist shenanigans?

You crouch down next to Terezi, behind a crate. “Do we just lay in wait until someone comes? That could take a while, you know.”

Terezi smiles a devious grin. “No, I have a plan. Just wait a little-”

“Terezi, why the fuck did you want me to come here?” Karkat storms into the room and unknowingly places himself right beneath the mistletoe you had taped up.

“I find myself asking the same question.” Kanaya walks into the room right behind Karkat.

Terezi springs out from behind her crate. “Freeze!” she yells dramatically. “You have been caught under the mistletoe. And by human law, you now must kiss!” Her grin widens to what could be described as “shit-eating.”

You find yourself enjoying the distress on Karkat’s face a little too much. You repress your smile and walk up behind Terezi. “It’s true you know,” you say with the most serious expression you can muster. “You’d be disrespecting my culture if you don’t do it.”

“You two are full of shit! Look you nooksuckers, I’m not kissing-”

“Karkat please, I think Rose might start crying. Oh great now I’m going to start crying! Karkat do you see what you’ve done? You’ve reduced half the people here to tears. This is on your shoulders.”

“Holy shit just shut up,” Karkat grumbles. “Kanaya look I’m sorry but- wait where’d she go?”

“Oh her. She left. She looked annoyed and then turned and walked out the door while you and Terezi were talking,” you reply.

“And you’re not going to lecture her?”

You and Terezi turn to look at each other. “Nah I think she’s good,” Terezi says, trying not to smile too much.

“Yes I agree. She’s fine.” You nod, and can’t keep the devious grin that comes on to your face as Karkat starts to yell. Terezi grabs another mistletoe and beckons you.

“There are still people left on this meteor, you know.” She raises her eyebrows and you smirk.

“Lead the way.” You gesture broadly towards the doorway and follow your fellow Seer.

Yes, this does seem to be a good way to cure boredom.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a request on my drabble blog.
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please feel free to inform me of them and I'll fix it right away!


End file.
